theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Avant
Maya Avant is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful. She is portrayed by Karla Mosley since January 2013. Biography Maya Avant was an aspiring actress/singer from the Midwest who, years ago, came to Los Angeles to pursue a career in show business. Maya had a daughter she gave up for adoption when she was convicted for a crime she didn't commit. Dayzee Leigh, who worked with the less fortunate on Skid Row (and lived there herself), worked to help place Maya's baby with a good family. In 2013, Maya was released from prison and tracked down Dayzee, demanding her baby back. Dayzee, who had become part of the prestigious Forrester fashion dynasty by marrying Marcus Forrester, tried to stall Maya, who became increasingly insistent. Dayzee did some digging and was forced to tell Maya that her daughter, along with her daughter's adoptive family, died in a car wreck. Maya was stunned, but seemed to find peace when she visited her daughter's extended family, realizing that Dayzee had done right by her baby. Offered the chance to sing open mic at Dayzee's coffee house, Maya attracted the attention of Marcus' cousin, Rick Forrester, who was volunteering at Dayzee's. Maya mistook Rick for one of the waiters, even giving Rick a hefty tip thinking he was less fortunate. Maya enjoyed getting to know Rick, who helped her move into the apartment above Dayzee's and slept on her couch when he locked his keys in his car. Maya witnessed an argument between Rick and his socialite girlfriend, Caroline Spencer, and could see Ric k was unhappy. Rick took Maya window shopping on Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills, where they shared their first kiss. Maya thrilled as she tried on fancy dresses at a Forrester Creations boutique. But when a sales clerk outed Rick as a Forrester, Maya felt played, and she stormed out. Later, Maya accepted a date with Marcus' adoptive brother, Carter Walton, who took her to a dinner party at the Forrester mansion. Maya was uncomfortable when Rick entered with jealous Caroline, who made sure Maya saw Rick kissing her. Carter asked Maya out again, but Maya, who had come to forgive Rick for his deception, gently turned Carter down. Carter then helped Maya get back with Rick. When Rick and Maya were dating again, Caroline maliciously made up female names starting with M to insult Maya. Such as Mariah (To Rick), Maria (To Maya), Mitsy (To Rick and Maya), Monica (To Rick), Melissa (To Rick), Marietta (To Carter), Mona (To Rick and Maya), and (after she took a break) Martha (To Rick). Maya faced opposition in her attraction to Rick through Dayzee, who warned Maya to stay away out of genuine concern for her, and Caroline, who snarkily made sure to get Maya's name wrong in conversation. Still, Maya and Rick seemed to grow closer. Maya thought she was getting a shot at the big time when she received a call offering her a movie role, but when Maya got to the studio, she soon realized she was being asked to do porn, unaware that Caroline had set the whole thing up to make Maya look bad in Rick's eyes. Rick joked with Maya about her brush with "success", then offered Maya a legitimate position as a spokesmodel for Forrester's Hope for the Future line. Caroline was furious and taunted the inexperienced Maya, but Rick hired a professional model to be Maya's guide. Later, Caroline made points with Rick by arranging a fundraiser fashion show for her cancer foundation, in which Rick, Carter, and Marcus, along with Thomas Forrester and Oliver Jones, modeled sleepwear on the runway. Maya could tell that Rick was still interested in her, but he wasn't breaking things off with Caroline, either. Maya finally told Rick that he needed to choose; Rick chose Maya, but reported that Caroline was ignoring his attempts to break up with her. One day, Maya walked into the office at Forrester to find Caroline's uncle, publishing magnate Bill Spencer. Bill had dug into Maya's past and found out that Maya was not to come within 500 feet of Jesse Graves, the father of her deceased baby, or Maya could be sent back to jail. Bill promised to arrange it if Maya didn't stay away from Rick. Maya stood up to Bill and unashamedly admitted her past with Jesse, a bad boy who carried guns and committed a crime that Maya was also sent to jail for. Despite Bill's threats, Maya went to a club with Rick and was frustrated when Caroline tagged along with them. Maya ran into Jesse, who had cleaned up his act after his release from jail and wanted to reunite with Maya and their daughter. Maya had the difficult task of having to tell Jesse their daughter had died. She wished him well and hit the dance floor with Rick, unaware that Bill's assistant, Alison, had snapped a photo of Maya and Jesse in conversation (Alison previously gave Jesse Graves a tall stack of cash and told him he'd get the other half after). Maya was horrified when Alison showed up on her doorstep with the photo, which Alison promised would be delivered to the district attorney if Maya went near Rick again. Starting to feel the noose tightening, Maya admitted to Carter that Bill was blackmailing her. Maya also tells Rick about what Bill did, resulting in Rick ending his relationship with Caroline. Pamela Douglas befriended Rick's girlfriend Maya wonderfully happy. Things seem to go well for Rick and Maya. Caroline meets up with Rafael, an aspiring film and television producer, and tells him all about her failed romance with Rick and what part she believes Maya played in the breakup. Caroline then secretly sets Maya up for one of the lead roles in Rafael's new web series, Room 8, with Carter. Room 8 is about two roommates who live together in an apartment and start to fantasize about each other. When Maya tells Rick about her getting cast in the show, he is excited for her. Caroline secretly revises some of the scenes in Rafael's webisodes to make them steamier. Rick's excitement turns to shock and dismay when a clip from the show, showing a scene featuring Carter and Maya making out, premieres at his 4th of July party. Maya tries hard to explain what happened, but Rick is just too upset. Caroline gloats from a distance, happy that she seems to have succeeded in her latest scheme to break up Rick and Maya. However, Maya begins to wonder if someone on the show other then Rafael is pulling the strings behind the scenes. Then Carter and Maya play one of Caroline's steamiest episodes, and afterwards Carter can't help but fall in love with Maya and kisses her. He begins hoping that what they have onscreen translates to an offscreen romance. His hopes end up dashed, however, when Maya lets him know that they are just portraying characters on a show, and that she loves Rick and is committed to him. She then goes to see Rick and realizes that he's just seen another steamy scene between her and Carter. The two end up talking, and Rick tells Maya that while he hates seeing her kissing Carter onscreen, he understands that it's a part of her job as an actress, and that he supports her. Maya appreciates Rick's support, but she is still left wondering who could be emailing the fantasy scenes to people. Later on, Caroline and Rafael create a more intimate episode, and Carter ends up falling for Maya again and kisses her. Maya, however, stays strong and tells him that she's with Rick and that Carter has to keep his feelings to himself. Caroline (behind scenes) had Rafael add a water bed to the next episode, and Maya admits to Carter that there has to be a boundary at some point. An unsure Maya isn't able to do the scene as written, which angers Rafael, who then gets into a fight with Caroline. Maya then walks in on their conversation and quickly realizes that Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in, shocked by what he has just found out while Maya and Caroline argue. However, Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs went between Caroline's legs, which freaked her out, and Caroline jumped on the waterbed when her heels popped the bed, resulting in Caroline getting soaked. Rick, who had come to the set to visit Maya and chat with Rafael, later told Caroline that when it comes to her, he doesn't know what to believe anymore. Maya wanted Rick to show up to her Room 8 premier and Rick said he'd show up in a little bit. When Maya got there Dayzee and Marcus were their to support Marcus's brother Carter and Dayzee's best friend Maya. Maya hugged Dayzee. Pam who had befriended Maya hugs Maya and had a huge tub of popcorn. Pam told her she has lemon bars in her purse for when the lights dim. Rafael called Carter and Maya up so they could speak and congratulated them. Maya thanked Rick forrester but still wondering where he was. Thomas and Thorne teamed up to kick Rick out (partly because of Thomas and Rick's bad history) and have Thorne be president and Thomas vice president. Thomas explained Thorne is someone he can trust. Thorne and Thomas confronted this to Eric and Rick, Thomas, Thorne, Eric, and Caroline had another meeting. Caroline babbled something about Hope For The Future. But Thomas and Thorne contradicted that even though the sales are up they need a profit. Eric let Rick stay president until further evidence of Hope For The Future Sales. Rick then realized he needs to see the screening. When the series was about to begin Maya wondered where Rick was. Rick came and asked Pam where Maya was. Pam was babbling about the movie and Rick made it obvious he didn't care. Pam told him Maya left. Maya ran up to her apartment sad while Carter followed her. Carter insisted he stayed the night on the couch where they made out and that's all that happened. Rafael stole Maya's phone so she couldn't track all of Rick's messages. Rafael in the morning at Dayzee's saw Carter come out in the same clothes as the day before. Rafael told this to Caroline. The Hope For The Future Line had no response but was a hit. Rick kept his position and Caroline blurted out Maya's secret knowing Rick hates secrets (Amber, Caroline, Maya). Rick didn't believe her until Maya told him it's true and Rick stormed off to Caroline's place and got in bed. After Rick left in the morning Maya had a few words with Caroline and won. Maya went to Rick and gave him her resignation from the company and the necklace he gave her. Caroline and Rick reconnected. Carter came to Maya's apartment because he heard about her designation and later proposed to her and after hesitating Maya said yes. Rick left wotk to check up on Maya. He knocked and when Maya opened the door, Rick noticed the ring on her finger, and Carter came to her protectively. Maya wanted to rejoin Forrester. Carter told this to Rick and Maya talked to him later in which Rick gladly rehired her. Caroline and Maya tried to make peace but Caroline still called her Myrna (after calling her Matilda) and Maya fired back calling her Carol. http://soapcentral.com/bb/whoswho/maya.php Rick and Caroline were married at the Forrester Mansion on December 2, 2013 in an impromtu ceremony in front of family and friends. In 2014, while waiting for Forrester's sabotaged freight elevator by Quinn Fuller, Oliver told Maya he loves doing photography with her and that she's beautiful. The two kissed despite Maya's engagement to Carter Walton and Maya had to go. At the Bikini Bar, Oliver and Alexandria Forrester had lunch with Maya and Carter in the same restaurant. Aly ordered a hot green tea which Oliver accidently spilled all over her hand and wiped up and then kissed her hand. Aly and Oliver began a secret relationship. Maya questions Oliver's attraction towards Maya while recording him on his phone. Oliver admitted she will help him stay in the company and she's smart and pretty enough so he'll put up with her. Oliver just left as carter walked in and questioned Maya. Maya played the recording. Carter claims it does sound bad but it's taken out of context. Carter continues to stick up for Oliver. At a business metting at Forrester, Maya got jealous when Caroline was flirting with Rick as well as Aly with Oliver. Hope told Maya that she has lost energy in her photos and asked if anything was bothering her. While posing in a photo shoot with Oliver Maya was very jealous looking and had flashbacks of her and Rick. Maya pointed out that Oliver will be on the inside because he's with a Forrester and she almost was when she was with Rick. Maya pointed out that Caroline was terrible towards her. Maya pointed out all of the expensive things the Forrester's have. Oliver asked her if she was angry about their relationship or jealous. Maya left and entered the steam room when Rick was in there alone and massaged his back for him. Rick intiTally thought it was Caroline but was shocked when he turned around and it was Maya. Rick told Caroline he wasn't alone in the steam room. Caroline wondered who would be in Rick in the steam room and then thought of...Myrna. Maya came and played them the recording of Oliver talking about Aly. Caroline was ticked off at Maya but Rick was astonished at Oliver. Rick and Caroline talked it over and Caroline understood Oliver's side. Rick confronted Aly after their medieval night, and played the recording questioning his intentions. Oliver told them that he genuinely like Aly. They decided not to play it unless they have to for Aly's sake. Rick kept his eye on Oliver. Oliver and Maya got in an argument about this. Oliver told this to Aly who didn't know if she could trust him anymore. Rick told Carter that Maya hit on him in the steam room. Carter asked Maya who admit it. Carter was angry and broke up with Maya. Oliver decided to tell Aly himself about the recording. Aly was heartbroken and didn't know if he was lying to her like before. Aly told Pam and Pam was a little more understanding than Aly and Aly, Charlie, and Oliver all went to Medieval night together. Aly was still sad unenjoying the show. Oliver snuck in because the show didn't have a yellow knight so Oliver put on the costume and went on the horse. He threw Aly a carnation and lifted up his helmet and they all realized he was Oliver. Oliver clumsily had to fight the other knight and fell down. Aly ran down and told the knight not to hurt him. They asked for the reason and Aly said love. Oliver and Aly remained together and the ghost of Darla gave Oliver a carnation to give to Aly. Maya noticed that Caroline and Ridge Forrester were working closely together on a couture line behind closed doors not letting anybody in, hoping there was something more. She told Rick her suspicions, but he had faith in Caroline and denied it. Maya tried to bring up the memories they shared, but Rick continued to stay faithful to Caroline. Ever since Bill dumped Ridge into the Persian Gulf during an altercation at Bill and Brooke's wedding attempt, Ridge lost his ability to draw. He could coarse Caroline's hand and draw perfectly though. Caroline began getting frustrated with Ridge's perfectionist ways and asked why couldn't he do it himself but realized he can't. He admit to it and made Caroline promise that she wouldn't tell anybody, not even Rick. Katie walks in on them working closely, and they explain their partnership. Katie begins to feel uncomfortable and discusses this with Rick, who is also secretly a bit uncomfortable. Rick got angry that Ridge is taking credit for Caroline's designs, but Caroline insisted she's happy to help him. Rick brought this up to Eric, who decided to resign from CEO and will give his position to either Rick or Ridge. He asked Caroline who he should give it to but she didn't have an answer. Caroline expressed her romantic feelings to Ridge, who admit he has a crush on her too and kissed her. However, Caroline ended up feeling guilty about the kiss because of her marriage to Rick and knowing how much he hates Ridge. Maya confronted Rick about her accusations and although he was nervous, he believed in Caroline. Maya also brought this up to Ridge's fiance, Katie Logan. Eric decided to step down from his CEO position and give it to either of his two sons, Rick or Ridge. At the Forrester meeting, Eric was gonna give the position to Ridge because he's a designer when Maya blurted out that he's having an affair with Caroline. This was shocking, and Maya asked Caroline to just simply say no if it's not. Caroline began crying and confessed to Rick about the attraction between her and Ridge. Rick felt betrayed and rushed off in a rage. Maya arrived at Brooke's cabin to see Rick angry and violent and upset. Rick took his ring off and said his marriage to Caroline was over. Rick thanked her for informing him. Maya comforted him, told him that she never stopped loving him, and the two began making out on the couch. Caroline stopped by Brooke's mansion the next day to explain things. Maya appeared by the door. Caroline was upset and Rick said he wanted a quick divorce and for her to leave town. Maya dropped Caroline's wedding ring on the carpet and Caroline picked it up and requested Rick to put it back on but he refused. Eric called Rick wanting to talk but Rick felt betrayed by him. Rick then told Maya he wanted to leave town to get a fresh start. Eric stopped over granting Rick with the CEO position. Rick didn't want to be that naive and was heartbroken and turned him down. Eric left the papers there for him to think about it. Maya convinced Rick to run Forrester with her.Category:The Bold and the Beautiful charactersCategory:African American charactersCategory:Characters